Vidkun Threlad
Vidkun Threlad is a Dark Elf, a blood mage, a necromancer, and a lich. He is completely disrespectful, blatantly immoral, and anybody who has any speck of honor within them will know him as insane. He hails from The Skittering Scar in Synu, where the Threlad clan had been living for centuries. 'Background' Vidkun Threlad was a young chap, derived from an honorable dark elf family. His father, Falker, was a soldier who tried to teach him the arts of using a two-bladed sword. Vidkun's father always told him stories about warfare and conflict, and the great bloodline of warriors the Threlad genealogy held. Among these stories were tales of wars between their clan and the bug-creatures living in the Scar, and even tales turning back to the Demon Wars. But, despite his efforts, his poor son could never train with the two-bladed sword, or with any weapon for that matter. Vidkun learned he had magic potential, being able to bend the giant spiders that would attack to his will. He ran away, hoping to find a way to gain power to please his father. The road, however, wasn't pleasurable. His magic, though it existed, was incredibly weak. Though he studied tome after tome, visited with teacher after teacher, prayed to God after God, he couldn't muster much more than the ability to summon a small rat. He wanted to learn battle magic very badly; to finally restore honor to his name. Then, a treasure hunt lead him to an abandoned apothecary, where a Vorri promised him power, should he perform the small task of collecting a few items. Vidkun needed only three: a sample of his own blood, a small crystal ball, and a vial of deadly spider venom. The insectoid agreed that when the ritual was complete, Vidkun would have not only overpowering necromantic power, but blood magical power as well. However, during the ritual, the wicked Vorri split his soul. Some of it went to itself, and the rest into the orb. However, what the Vorri never expected was a knife through its throat as soon as the ritual was complete. Vidkun's soul was no longer in him, but in this small glass gem. Appearances Gorgol's Wrath Vidkun was first introduced as a character in SoL: Gorgol's Wrath. The character was short-tempered and insane, and mortal. He was killed by a slaver when the players were attacked, and the phylactery kept him sentient. Afterward, there was an argument as to whether or not to chase after the Halfling prisoners or to move on with the war. There, the players confronted his power. "Yes... yes you have me now. I summoned the spiders and crashed the cart. I drink venom to survive. I am a blood mage, I am immoral by your standards, and I am a Lich. Cower, unsheathe your weapons, do as you please. But know that my powers are not to my fault, but to the fault of an evil Warlock... bug thing. I simply use my curse to my advantage." ~''Vidkun Threlad'' He then continued his monologue, extending an offer to those who were "gifted": "Joining your group, I have come to know many of you to be glory hogs and lovey-dovey, sniveling fools. I will stand for this no longer. It has come to my attention that those of you who are not touched by these wicked powers do not understand us. We are people with our own feelings and ambitions, not just SPECIMEN who plague the world. And so I part my way with an invitation to those who may have other various curses; come with me, and let us cease to be a burden to the lesser mortals around us..." ~Vidkun Threlad'' His invitation was short met when Taur the Minotaur knocked him unconscious. He came to in a battle where some Grinoks attacked, and upon coming to, Vidkun slayed Taur. Unwitnessed by the other players, he framed a nearby dead orc, and continued with his plan. His plan to assault Yotimire for their nonacceptance toward werewolves, other beasts, and black magic. It is to assassinate Gorgol, let the other players deal with the Grinok rebellion, and take the palace. Gorgol's Wrath is still in session, and we await what happens next. The Dawn of the Accursed Vidkun is also appearing in a non-canon story titled ''The Dawn of the Accursed. ''He is one of the main antagonists, allying with werewolves, other monsterous beasts, and other black mages to bring humanity to its knees. He uses an alias, calling himself '''The Harbinger. His plans are to lay siege to the empire and gain power, just as any antagonist would. 'Magic and Other Powers' Vidkun has many powers and forms of magic he can tap into since his transformation from the Vorri Warlock. Lich As previously mentioned, Vidkun is a lich. His phylactery was made with spider venom, his blood, and his soul, and put into the glass orb. The Vorri who had corrupted him had instructed the ingredients wisely. His soul, part given to the demons and the rest trapped, in exchange for access to demonic power; spider venom, '''to symbolize his great curse and great power alike; and his '''blood, putting a mortal bond between him and his phylactery. Blood Magic Along with the magic granted by demons is blood magic. Vidkun uses it commonly as a torture tool and to get through anything problematic to his ambitions. He also uses it to demoralize his enemies and allies, keeping him in charge. It often involves twisting their intestines, hemmorrhaging their brain, causing their eyes, ears, mouth, and nose to bleed, and other gruesome things. ''"Perhaps they deserved to die, but what Vidkun was doing-- torturing the man beyond words --was horrifying." ''~Ouflah, playing as Prince Nicholas Necromancy Vidkun also knows a little bit of necromancy, though it isn't much of a specialty. Raising the dead though it can bring about powerful allies, is mundane. Threlad would much rather hire some mercenaries to do his work for him. People with sentient thinking. Summoning A significant school for Vidkun, because his favorable familiar is a giant spider. He enjoys spiders, and will raise several of them to do his work. Alternatively, to bring his victims down slowly, he will summon swarms of smaller spiders to eat them away. 'Quotes' Gorgol's Wrath After Urulthlan knocks some venom out of Vidkun's hand: '"Say... I don't suppose you'd like a swig of this... special drink?"' ~Vidkun Threlad "The true dark elves are nothing like that...madman of a wizard, I assure you." ~Falictus Clad ''Excerpt from Gorgol's Wrath, as Vidkun kills Taur: "You... bastard,"' stammered Taur as Vidkun approached him slowly, too frozen in place to say much more. "I'm not one for a traitor, but you, my monstrosity, have been in the way far too long. I'm going to end this war for you. But, I must show some gratitude. Because of you, I have gathered a new understanding on the state of the judgements in Yotimire. And for their nonacceptance, they shall fall... sooner or later." '"You know that you'll burn for this... Gorthak will hand the king your head on a silver platter,"' Taur choked out as he tried reaching for his ax. It was useless though... his limbs were frozen and his blood was boiling. He accepted it... his death was at hand. "Quite simple. It's all a matter of propaganda. If I end your war and assassinate Gorgol, then the orc-kind shall blame Yotimire, and your party will have to deal with the rebellion themselves. And as for your death..." Vidkun slammed the orc blade into Taur's gut, and twisted it."...you shall remember the name of Vidkun Threlad as you watch Yotimire fall from your fiery windows because of your pride. YOUR pride." He let the Taur fall, leaving the blade in his gut. He blasted the orc whose weapon was now in the bull-man's chest in the face with some shadow and walked away from the battlefield. No witnesses. ''More coming soon The Dawn of the Accursed Count Veron: '"Then what are you here for? Who are you?"' ''' ''Vidkun Threlad: "I came for you. A dying waste of space who used to be a great champion of evil. A tyrant amongst mortality, and a great leader of the Empire. A hero such as yourself who posed a threat so great to the Empire, they had to eradicate your fellow monstrosities and put you in hiding. A lord above humanity, forced into the corner of fear by fear itself. I have come to end the paradox... I am The Harbinger."' After Count Veron ticks Vidkun off: "Do not mistake my power with my magic. Do not mistake my title with that of a helpless banished prince. Do not mistake my wrath with that of a merciful prophet. This negotiation has become a forceful demand, and I will not hesitate to kill a legend." ~''Vidkun Threlad'' More Coming soon Category:Characters Category:Canon